Zilla Junior
Zilla Junior (ジラジュニア, Jira Jyunia) is a mutated marine iguana kaiju. Zilla's only surviving offspring, Zilla Junior is larger, more powerful and more intelligent than his late father. Zilla Junior retains his father's speed and agility but gains impressive resistance to damage and healing capabilities. Zilla Junior also has a green atomic breath in place of his parent's power breath. Biography Origins Zilla Junior was the last surviving offspring of the Original Zilla from 1998. He, as well as all of his siblings, were eggs laid inside the Madison Square Garden by Zilla. Unlike his siblings, Zilla Junior survived the bombing of the Madison Square Garden and was later found by Godzilla, who kept him safe from danger but also kept him a secret from the rest of the world, even from the other residents of Monster Island. Godzilla The King of the Monsters The Series Season 3 GINO Pending. Season 4 Season 5 Personality Zilla Junior is very different from his late father. Unlike his late father, who reproduced asexually, Zilla Junior is sterile. In the episode "End Of The Line", however, he falls in love with a mutant Komodo dragon, named Komodithrax, and becomes surrogate father to her unborn offspring. Unfortunately for Zilla Junior, Komodithrax and the giant egg she laid fell down a crack in the ice and supposedly dies at the end of the episode. Zilla Junior is also much more aggressive than his parent; rather than fleeing from an attack, he will usually, like Godzilla, fight or destroy his attackers. For a mutation, he is very intelligent and shows the ability to make "moral decisions". Zilla Junior also shows some planning and strategy in his fighting style, though it is shown that he can resort sheerly to brute force, if he is angered enough. He has even shown a sense of humor, (much like Godzilla) as in the climax of one episode of the series, he splashed members of the Earth Defenders with water in a playful fashion. His most prominent trait, though, is his protectiveness and loyalty towards Godzilla. When Godzilla is journeying around the world, Zilla Junior is never far behind. The proof of this is that Zilla Junior has often saved Godzilla and other members of the Earth Defenders from dangerous situations. In one situation in particular, Zilla Junior managed to catch Rodan (who was falling) on top of his head before letting him down gently. The only time Zilla Junior's loyalty faltered was during his time with Komodithrax - during which he actively chased the others away. Appearance Zilla Junior has the exact same appearance of his late father, however, he is considerably larger. Physically, Zilla Junior looks like, if not, resembles a giant-sized, flesh-eating dromaeosaur of some sort, with some inspiration from iguanas and of a Tyrannosaurus. He has three rows of curved scutes on its back, a large rectangular head, thin but powerful legs, and a multicolored body that gives it camouflage in an urban environment. He has a rough, square-shaped underbite, a long neck, large, fin-shaped scutes (which differ greatly from Godzilla's maple leaf-shaped dorsal plates), and long, powerful legs and arms. He also possesses a seemingly vestigial toe, on the back of, and three dinosaur-like toes on the front of each of its feet. Powers and Abilities As he is generally regarded as the most powerful mutant on Earth, Zilla Junior possesses a variety of powers and skills that set him apart from his monster enemies and even from Zilla. For one thing, Zilla Junior is considerably smarter, larger, even stronger, faster, and more powerful than his parent. Zilla Junior retains his parent's speed and agility but gains impressive resistance to damage and healing capabilities. *'Atomic Breath:' His signature weapon, something his father lacked, Zilla Junior can launch a powerful atomic beam of green radioactive energy from his mouth. Similar to Godzilla's atomic breath in many ways, Zilla Junior's deadly atomic ray has a long-range and is extremely hot; capable of igniting enemies, destroying tanks, melting steel, bringing down weapons (such as helicopters), turning sand into glass, and packs enough heat to set ablaze enemy monsters and explosive force to cause large explosions. It can also kill weaker monsters with a single strike. *'Durability:' Another ability that sets Zilla Junior apart from Zilla is his ability to take high levels of damage. Whereas his father was killed by a relatively small amount of missiles, Junior is shown taking large amounts of heavy artillery with no harm, much like the original Japanese Godzilla. In relation to his durability is his enhanced regeneration, which allows Junior to recover from injuries and regain his strength quickly. *'Stamina:' He is able to travel thousands of miles in the ocean without any obvious signs of fatigue. *'Physical Strength:' Zilla Junior has shown to have great physical strength. He often overpowers other mutations with sheer brute strength able to lift other mutations in the air. His claws are extremely sharp and are capable of shredding steel. Junior's tail is also an incredibly powerful weapon as well that can be used to crush and strike his opponents. * Speed and Agility: Zilla Junior is also incredibly fast and nimble, moving incredibly quickly from one location to another and being able to climb rapidly. In addition, Zilla Junior is shown to have quick reflexes. **'Extraordinary Jumper:' In addition to his amazing speed and agility, Zilla Junior can jump high and far through the air. *'Burrowing:' Additionally, he is an extraordinary burrower, as moments after hatching he could quickly burrow through many yards of concrete to escape the ruins of Madison Square Garden. Once fully grown, Zilla Junior could tunnel incredibly large distances in extremely short periods of time, sometimes appearing on the battlefield from underground. Zilla Junior's burrowing abilities rival that of Baragon's. *'Amphibiousness:' Though not an amphibian, like Godzilla, Zilla Junior has an amphibious lifestyle. Therefore, spends most of his time in the water. He is a natural swimmer and able to breathe underwater. Zilla Junior once rested unconscious underwater for an extended period of time while sick. *'Intelligence:' Zilla Junior is shown to be very intelligent, more so than most other kaiju. He has shown planning tactics in battle and the ability to make moral decisions. He is also shown to have a large brain for his body size, a trait very unique among reptiles in general. As the series progressed, Godzilla noticed Junior seemed to get more intelligent. **'Communication Skills:' He was able to figure it out to get the Giant Bug on top of the tower by destroying it. He was able to understand that Mothra was looking for her babies. *'Whirlpools:' When in the water, by swimming in circles at extremely high speeds, Zilla Junior is capable of generating intensely powerful whirlpools to drag and suck opponents to the bottom of the water depths. Weaknesses Zilla Junior is generally considered to be the most powerful mutant kaiju in the series, though he still has a number of exploitable weaknesses. *'Lights:' Zilla Junior seems to have an aversion to bright lights. *'Poison:' Poison has be been shown to damage Zilla Junior more than most other types of attacks. He is also vulnerable to dehydration, having almost died due to it when fighting the monster Medusa. *'Electric Energy:' Electricity has done some damage to Zilla Junior, although he is mostly able to resist it. Relationships Godzilla Zilla Junior's most prominent trait is his protectiveness and loyalty towards Godzilla. Due to their similarities, Zilla Jr. has developed a kinship with Godzilla and sees the Monster King as a father-figure. As a result, Zilla Junior is very protective of him. He also has the power to sense when Godzilla is in trouble. When Godzilla is journeying around the world, Zilla Junior is never far behind. Komodithrax In the episode "End Of The Line", Zilla Junior falls in love with a mutant Komodo dragon, named Komodithrax, and becomes the surrogate father to her unborn offspring. Gallery Zilla04.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 3-8 The American Godzilla -Zilla- Arrives.png Godzilla Final Wars - 2-6 Zilla Again Again.png Godzilla Final Wars - 2-5 Zilla Again.png Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Water Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Radioactive Monsters Category:Toho monsters Category:Lepidosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:1990s debuts Category:TriStar Kaiju Category:Asexual Kaiju